


The Right Angle

by rotKaiserin



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaminaga prepares for his mission and Miyoshi is his muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Angle

**Author's Note:**

> *sobbing* pls just take this
> 
> hehe jokes aside, I've been wanting to write something JG for a while and especially Kamiyoshi since I didn't really see much of it around... I had some ideas floating about but then I saw [this wonderful fanart](http://hofutofu.tumblr.com/post/148143885473) and BAM I was hit with inspiration (ง ゜▽゜)ง although this came out a lot less shippy than I wanted so I guess maybe you could view this as platonic if you wanted ^o^;; I also toyed with the headcanon that Kaminaga and Miyoshi knew each other before joining D-Agency, so you can see hints of that here ouo
> 
> regarding the "Historical Inaccuracy" tag, instant cameras were first made in 1947 but the setting of Joker Game is the late 1930s/early 1940s. I'd only realized that until I was about halfway writing this and so much of this was already centered around the fact that it was an instant camera... so I was just like... "I-I'll take my artistic liberties......" but!! I tried to make my historical inaccuracy as accurate as possible lol
> 
> aah anyways, I'll stop rambling now. This is crossposted on my [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/post/149005536317/the-right-angle-11)! I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading~! ☆ヾ(*´▽｀)ﾉ
> 
> Thanks to [duventaurus](https://duventaurus.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, this fic is now available in Russian! If you're interested or know anyone who might be, check it out [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6616357)!

In just a matter of days, he'd be sent off on his mission. He'd no longer be known as Kaminaga, but as Izawa Kazuo -- a young man taking over his uncle's photography business in London. Preparations for his mission weren't difficult. English came easily to him and he decided on a persona soon after he'd gotten the details (Mature yet charming, unlike his playboy personality here in Japan). Photography was also one of the many skills the spies learned so there were no problems there either. But ever the actor, Kaminaga wanted to slip into his role as soon as possible. 

As he surveyed the room, the camera sat heavily in his hands. He managed to take a few shots earlier -- the black cat that came by often and some scenery -- but found them uninspired. Being a photographer meant seeing beautiful sights, but if they were all bland, he didn't see the point of it.

Hands fiddling with the camera, Kaminaga spotted Miyoshi across the room. His back faced him and a cigarette rested in between his fingers as he looked out the window. He made a fine subject.

_Click!_

The sound of his camera broke whatever tranquility the room had. Miyoshi's head snapped in his direction and Kaminaga moved to take a picture of his startled expression. Unfortunately, he was too slow. Miyoshi had schooled his face into a more cautious look.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting some practice done~"

"Really?" Incredulousness dripped in his voice, though Miyoshi seemed to ease up.

After a minute passed, Kaminaga took the photograph out the camera and peeled off the negative layer, revealing the image. He whistled.

"Damn, Miyoshi." In the photo in his hand, Miyoshi stood as the main focus. The window's light created a stark contrast, making his body pop out. The cigarette smoke framed him as if he were an ethereal being. "Even when your face isn't shown, you're still so pretty. How unfair."

Miyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Let me see it."

He obliged, walking over to him and handing him the picture. Miyoshi let out a "hmph" before returning it.

"That's not even my best angle."

"Seriously?" If not for the fact that he was dealing with the most narcissistic man he'd ever known, Kaminaga's pride would've been wounded far more than it had been.

"I'm off center by three millimeters by the way."

"Hey, no need to be so nitpicky."

Miyoshi smirked in response. "If you're going to take photographs of me, you're going to have to try harder than that."

Kaminaga returned it with one of his own. "Then why don't you model for me? So I can get you at the right angle." 

Miyoshi took a drag, which Kaminaga was pretty sure was for dramatic effect. Still, as he watched him, he couldn't help but remember simpler times where practiced appearances weren't needed. It'd seemed like a long time since he'd last seen raw emotion -- especially from Miyoshi. His attention snapped back to the present when Miyoshi snuffed out his cigarette.

"If you insist." His tone was teasing and his eyes were just as playful. "I'm in your hands, Mr. Photographer."

Kaminaga grinned.

"Perfect! Then let's start with --"  _Click!_ "-- this."

He tried his best not to laugh, but a snicker escaped at the glare he received.

"Relax," he said, patting Miyoshi's shoulder with his free hand. "I'm trying to capture the 'real' Miyoshi, Miyoshi in his natural state."

Miyoshi snorted in that dignified way of his. 

A minute passed and Kaminaga quickly took out the photograph, removing the negative layer just as fast. His previous laughter began to bubble up again.

In the photo, Miyoshi wore the remains of his trademark smirk, the corners of his lips falling. His eyes, while still holding a glint of pride, were caught in the middle of widening. His shoulders were tensed up, betraying the rest of his relaxed posture. It was probably the closest thing to imperfect he'd been. But despite it all, he managed to be so very pretty.

"See." Kaminaga thrusted the photo in Miyoshi's direction. "I don't think you have any bad angles at all."

Miyoshi rolled his eyes. "It's lopsided."

"Oh come on!" He groaned. "You can barely notice that."

"I only expect perfection when it comes to me, is all. I don't need my photographs taken by an amateur."

There went Kaminaga's pride. 

"I suppose I can give you another try though."

"'Another try,' huh? You're acting as if these will be hanged up for everyone to see."

"I don't see why they shouldn't."

"All right, all right." Though he sounded exasperated, Kaminaga smiled. "If Mr. Perfect's having mercy on me, then I guess I shouldn't waste it."

At first, he thought it'd be hilarious to have Miyoshi strike ridiculous poses. And it sure as hell was. He'd never forget the sight of him outstretched on the sofa or his lips puckered out like a duck's. Having photographic evidence of it was even better. But the longer the photo shoot went on, the more into it Kaminaga became. Leaving the dramatics behind, he had Miyoshi gaze out the window and hunch over a chair among other things. Surprisingly, Miyoshi followed his directions with no problems. His  _criticisms_ , however, were nonstop.

"It would've created a better contrast if you'd taken it from this angle instead."

"The lighting would've been better there, don't you think?"

"You should've put more focus here."

"Like you can do better!" was all Kaminaga had to say in response. Even with their bickering, he still enjoyed the time spent together. Being the one to order Miyoshi around definitely felt nice, but seeing all the different faces Miyoshi made created a warm feeling in his chest.

"Let's make this the last one, okay?" Kaminaga said as he checked his camera. Outside, the sun steadily headed west, bathing the room in warm hues. 

"Done already?"

"I'm running low on film." He readied his camera. "Besides, I've got places to go tonight." 

"Ah, is that so? Going to say goodbye to another one of your flings?"

"I don't kiss and tell~" Kaminaga winked, bringing a finger up to do a "hush" motion before redirecting it elsewhere. 

"Okay, lean against the window -- right, like that -- and tilt your head a little. Good. Now look at the camera."

Kaminaga paused, taking in the sight before him. The perspective reminded him of the second photograph he took, but the oranges and yellows that poured in made the strands of Miyoshi's hair resemble a burning fire. His brown eyes glowed amber, turning into sunsets of their own. From this angle, it even seemed like the lights formed a halo around his head. He would never deny that Miyoshi was pretty, but right now he was... _beautiful_. Well, almost.

"Smile for me."

And there showed up the usual smirk. 

"I said 'smile.'"

"This is a smile."

"Like a  _real_  smile."

Though he prepared for some kind of witty remark, silence met Kaminaga. Miyoshi's face conveyed nothing, making it hard to tell what was going through his mind, but that was nothing new. Then Miyoshi smiled -- truly smiled.

Whereas the smirk was reminiscent of the sly kitsune from myths, the smile only added to the angelic look. His face brightened up, making him appear softer and younger. The lights intensified around him, as if to say that he was too beautiful to be looked upon. And he was beautiful -- no, he was  _flawless_. It wasn't until he exhaled that Kaminaga realized he was holding his breath. 

"Keep that. Okay, three... two... one --"  _Click!_

The smiled disappeared once the picture was taken. Kaminaga busied himself with his camera to ignore the flicker of disappointment that rose up.

As they waited for a minute to pass, Miyoshi brushed up against his side. They stood in a comfortable silence, though Kaminaga found himself glancing towards Miyoshi more often than not. He, on the other hand, seemed to be focused on watching the photograph. For the last time that day, Kaminaga removed the negative layer, the sight he'd just seen in his hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but Miyoshi beat him to it.

"It could be worse."

Kaminaga let out an exasperated sigh.

"Really? I think this is the best one."On the bright side, that was the closest thing to a compliment he'd received. 

"You need higher standards."

Kaminaga gave him a pointed look but it went unnoticed as Miyoshi walked over to the table in the center of the room. On it were the rest of the pictures they'd taken earlier, spread out so that they could see them all.

"You can keep them," Kaminaga said, taking a once over at the photos displayed.

"No thanks."

"Hm? What's this? The narcissist doesn't want his own photographs?"

"Why have photographs when the real deal is right here?"

"Tch. You sure you don't want one for when you don't have a mirror around?"

There was no comeback, but Miyoshi's eyes drifted back to the table. A hum rumbled from the back of his throat. 

"That's a fair point," he said and picked one up -- the very first picture Kaminaga took of him. 

"Are you sure about that? You can't even see your face."

Miyoshi shrugged. "I want to appreciate the back of my head as well. Besides, you can use these for when you miss me on your mission." The high and mighty smirk returned.

"Yeah right! I've seen enough of you to last a lifetime."

"Now, now. What's that saying? Ah, right: absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Hmph. Maybe I  _will_  take them, just so I can remember what it's like to have you behave for once."

"If that's what you're into."

Kaminaga scoffed, but a grin grew on his face as he collected the remainder of the pictures.

"How's about I take photos of myself so you can have them?"

"Disgusting. What do you expect me to do with those?"

"How rude! There's a reason ladies line up to see me, you know."

"Yeah, they're all delusional."

"Oi!"

Despite the harsh words, they both chuckled. The banter was familiar, the only thing Kaminaga had left of his previous life but he didn't mind that.

"That wraps this up then," he said. The table was bare now and the photos were stacked together in his hand. Honestly, he didn't know what to do with them. His first thought was to keep them in his room in the Greater East Asia Cultural Society, but he didn't like the idea of them collecting dust on a desk. Perhaps he  _would_  hang them around the building, just to get a kick from everyone else's reactions.

"It seems so."

"It was a pleasure working with you~" And for extra effect, Kaminaga gave an exaggerated bow.

Though Miyoshi didn't join in his act, his lips quirked up. "Likewise, Mr. Photographer."

With his business there finished, he moved to leave. It wasn't until he was nearly out the door that he was stopped.

"Kaminaga."

He turned around, and there was Miyoshi, not looking at him but looking intently at the picture in his hand. The harsh redness of the sun created an outline around him and the shadows dropping over his face made his already serious expression more dire.

"Yeah?"

A beat.

"Don't screw up out there."

His words caught Kaminaga off guard, but only momentarily. He stared at Miyoshi as various responses crossed his mind. As spies, worrying over each other was useless. They were taught not to care for each other, to only see each other as allies and nothing more. With the acts they put on, it seemed easy enough. Severing bonds formed beforehand was difficult though, no matter how much of their humanity the both of them threw away.

Kaminaga settled for a smile in the end. Whether or not Miyoshi saw it or not, he didn't know.  

"Same to you," he said. And with that, he left the room, the camera in his hand feeling lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all have no idea how much i fought the urge to turn this into a dead miyoshi fic lmao
> 
> aah I hope this was all right??? I feel like I don't know these guys very well, and it was especially challenging since they're so different than what I'm used to writing ;; but I had fun writing this!! for the most part haha I don't think it's my best but ah well ovo
> 
> anyways, thanks again for reading!! I hope you have a good day/night~!ヾ(*´∇`)ﾉ


End file.
